


七号日记

by Aliey



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 七号日记
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliey/pseuds/Aliey
Summary: *凯勒与拉曼确定关系之后，第一次过夜。地点是伦敦的凯勒家。





	七号日记

**Author's Note:**

> 这里只放番外三。

第N+1章 番外三：Frist Night

前排提醒：1000+微小肉渣，作者新手司机第一次，请温柔。

伦敦的夜永远来的那么恰到时候，永远深刻而温柔，就像凯勒·肖的侧脸。  
拉曼在水床上摇晃时这么想。  
几缕浸湿了的金发垂在他眼前，让他几乎看不起清身上那个人的脸，还有汗水从鼻尖流下来，划过脸颊流进到了嘴里。  
他啧了一下。  
咸的。  
房间里的空气也很沉闷，带着玫瑰熏香和一股说不出是什么的味道，有些熟悉，又有些陌生。  
气温越来越高了。

“你居然不专心。”  
只穿着背心的凯勒·肖跨坐在他身上，居高临下地说道。  
“好热。”  
拉曼含含混混的嘟囔。  
然后他听到凯勒发出了一声轻笑，像是从嗓子里面挤出来的那样，带动着他的胸腔也跟着震了一下。  
“里面还要更热。”  
他懂了对方在说什么，他瞪了他一眼。  
然而英俊的边锋先生显然不觉得这种瞪视有任何的威慑力，他低下头，重新压在了拉曼的身上，哑声道：“你要不要感觉一下？”  
“什么？”  
还是第一次和男人做这种事情的小记者显然不懂这位边锋先生的套路，对方却已经拉着他的手指向下方探了进去。  
“更热的地方啊。”

要命。

刚刚才发泄过的小记者浑身发软，根本挣不开对方的手臂，只能被一步步牵引这向前探。他感觉到自己摸到了那个刚刚进入他身体里的大家伙，摸到了一个柔软的入口，还有一些黏乎乎的液体。

真要命。  
可是也性感的要命。

拉曼先生必须得承认，从和边锋先生一起做的这项双人运动中，他获得的不仅有快感，还有一种奇异的满足感。  
他渴望对方，对方也同样渴望他。

但是也有一个问题。  
“你为什么不戴/套？”拉曼问。  
他这种餍足后再提问的举动实在很可爱，凯勒忍不住又亲了对方汗渍渍的额头：“我这里可没有套，宝贝儿。”  
“你可以买。”拉曼说，作为记者的那种感觉又来了，“你是一个成年人，能单身多久呢？怎么会没有……”  
“我单身够久了，”凯勒哭笑不得，“下次一定买套……现在，闭上眼睛。”  
他说着用一个吻打断了神志逐渐清明的拉曼，又把小记者弄得晕晕乎乎。

“我们再来一次。”他说。  
他接着把身上的背心也脱了，露出匀称的八块腹肌，漂亮的人鱼线从腰间一路延伸下去。  
拉曼忍不住抬手摸了摸那一块的肌肉。  
“手感好吗？”边锋先生咬他的耳朵。  
“真性感。”拉曼点评道。  
摸了一次后接下来的事情就更顺理成章了，他的手越来越向下，手指从人鱼线滑下去，摸到边锋先生胯下的大家伙。  
它吐出一点点湿润的液体，起立和他打招呼。  
“对它说你好。”凯勒·肖在他耳边说道。  
他似乎是被这个声音蛊惑了，也冲着它打了一个招呼。  
“你好。”他说。  
边锋先生又一次笑得胸腔都震动了起来，他的吻越来越往下，一步一步在小记者的身上燃起火焰。

“你太美味了，我亲爱的。”  
在最后亲到小记者的大腿时，他抬起了自己的头笑着说，但很快又将毛绒绒的脑袋低了下去。

这是伦敦的夜。


End file.
